Old Feelings Die Hard
by Ally Kat in Love
Summary: It has been four years since the season 5 finale. Ahsoka has turned to the dark side, however she wishes to return to the Jedi Order. She seeks help from her former Master Anakin, to help her return to the light. Will Anakin be able to help Ahsoka take her place back with the Jedi? Will they reveal their feelings for one another? Season 5 Spoilers. May change to M rating if needed.
1. A Letter From Your Old Padawan

**Hello there. Thank you so much if you are reading this. I felt really emotional in the season 5 finale and decided that since they won't create a proper ending like they were going to, I will do it myself. This story is set 4 years after she left the Jedi Order, she is now 20 and obviously wants to reconnect with her old Master. The point of view will shift between Ahsoka and Anakin only. I am just testing the waters with this story, so if you like it, please review and tell me what you think. If you don't like the story, please keep it to yourself. **

**Obviously I do not own Star Wars, Disney does. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Ahsoka's POV_

* * *

Dear Anakin,

It's been a while hasn't it skyguy? I realise that this letter will never get to you, but I must tell you in some way about what has happened to me since I left the Jedi Order. You would not be proud of what I have done, but I don't care. You may think I am a murderer, but I don't care. You may think I am a monster, but I also don't care about that. The happiest time in my life was when I was your padawan and I only wish that you knew that. I never had many real friends in the Jedi Order. I thought that Barris Offee was my friend, but look where that has me now. You were the only person I could trust with anything and I feel that I have failed you, my old master. Failing you was the only thing I was truly afraid of. Although, before I continue I feel that you should know something; however I am afraid of how you would take the news.

I have become one with the dark side.

I have served the separatists well and they are thinking of promoting me to higher positions. I am unsure as to why I am even continuing with life to be honest. This war has taken a toll on me and I fear that I will not be able to take much more. Sometimes I regret the decision I made regarding the Jedi Order. Maybe I should have stayed, maybe I was right in my decision to leave. All I know is that I can never take back the things I have done and I wish I could go back to the times where I fought for the good guys. The guilt is overwhelming at times and I can't help but feel distraught. Do not think badly of me, I have never killed any children or defenceless opponents. The Jedi taught me well in that regard. My feelings cloud my judgement more and more these days, which is why I have given in and written this letter.

I never told you this, but when we were stranded on that planet with the father, brother and sister, I saw my future self. She told me that you had planted seeds of the dark side in me, but it was all my fault. You were never evil. I only ever saw the good in you.

When I left you four years ago, I was completely heartbroken. I was seriously considering ending my life. Now that I am 20, I am able to think in a clearer and more mature way. It was the only option for me, I fully understand why I had to leave now. I had to make a better life for myself. Although, I don't think you could call this a better life. I am forced to do things that I do not wish to do and I start to feel the overwhelming guilt every time.

Even though I have served the separatists and done as they commanded, I fear that there will come a point where I will be in danger. They wish to promote me, but that will involve horrible things that in my heart, I cannot do. If I do not do as they command, they will dispose of me, like they do with their droids. It is as simple as that. One shot, that is all they need.

I had to take a long journey after I left the Jedi Order to find myself a new lightsaber. When I was arrested, they took all my weapons and I had nothing left. My life was empty, and honestly, it still is. My feelings are difficult to control now. I sometimes feel like collapsing and giving in. I know how angry you would be if I did that, so I haven't.

I miss hearing that stupid name you always called me. I don't care how much "Snips" annoyed me because at least I was happy by your side, doing what made me feel good about where I had gotten in life. I miss your ridiculous lessons and the lectures I would receive after disappointing you. I miss having to save your worthless but on countless occasions because of your reckless behaviour. You were one big adventure and I would do anything to go back in time to do it all over again. Just to be with you and safe on the side of the war that really wishes to help the people, not themselves. I wish with all my heart that you could have a chance to read this and know my true feelings.

I would love to see you, but I know that is impossible.

I must confess that I never stopped thinking of you, but I know you probably never spared a single thought for me after I left. Attachment is not the Jedi way.

Please forgive me my old master.

Sincerely yours,

Snips

I folded the pages and tucked them neatly into a black envelope. Writing "Skyguy" on the front of the envelope, I hoped that he would realise who it was from if it ever made its way to him. I gently brushed my lips over the soft paper, hoping for a success. I placed it into my grey backpack and threw the bag over my right shoulder, gripping my lightsaber.

I headed down past the halls of my apartment that I had kept secret from everyone. I was the only one who knew about this place, and that is how it would stay. Once I had run up the stairs and outside to the landing bay, I spotted my cruiser and bolted for it. I only had a little time until the separatists would need me again. My apartment was not far from the Jedi Temple and I had extensive knowledge of the workings of this large structure. When I arrived at the temple I walked along the perimeter of the building to find my way in and spotted a small ventilation shaft that I could easily fit into. I jumped up into the shaft and crawled a short distance to find myself directly outside the masters quarters. I would have to be very careful from here on in.

I couldn't sense any living beings in the halls, so I decided to act. The halls echoed softly as I landed on the concrete floor and I quickly observed the hallway to make sure I would not be spotted. When I could safely walk out in the open I started to read the name plates on the doors. When I finally came to the door with the name "Anakin Skywalker", my heart leaped.

The door had a simple lock system that I unlocked in less than a second; looks like the Jedi really haven't changed. Once the door opened I took a hesitant step inside. There was a faint smell that I remember from the times when I was his padawan. He always smelt amazing, but that isn't relevant. I walked over to the desk and placed the envelope gently onto the wooden surface.

Suddenly, I heard the doors open. I turned to see who it was and standing in front of me was none other than Anakin Skywalker.

"Snips?"

"Master."

Ooops, he isn't my master anymore. Old habits die hard I guess.

He quickly closed the door, walked over to me and enveloped me in a hug. I immediately threw my arms around him and dug my head into his chest, almost exploding with happiness. He pulled back and looked down at me.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get in?" He asked.

"The Jedi haven't changed that much since I have been gone," I smirked.

"I haven't seen you in four years. You have changed so much, I almost didn't recognise you."

"You haven't changed a bit," I laughed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you a letter," I pointed to the black envelope on the table.

He walked over and picked up the letter and stared at it for a long time. I began to walk out of the room when he stopped me.

"Will you stay while I read it?"

"I don't know, I will surely be caught soon enough if I stay here," I said heading for the door once more.

Plus, it would be embarrassing for him to read it in my presence.

"I will protect you as I once did. Just, stay with me," he whispered, his facial features softening.

"Alright Master."

"You know you don't have to call me that anymore, right?"

"I keep forgetting. Forgive me Mast- I mean Anakin," I spoke looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"I missed you, Snips."

I smiled and walked over to the bed with my arms crossed over my chest. I sat down on the edge of the cushy surface and watched Anakin as he sat in his desk chair and began to read my letter.

He occasionally looked up at me when I assume he read the paragraphs about the separatists. He never lost the gentle look on his face, however his eyes read differently. Page after page, he read and he remained silent through the whole time. When he finally finished reading, he looked up at me with a worried look replacing the soft one.

"Ahsoka, please tell me this is not true. Have you really joined the separatists?"

"Yes my old master, I have. However that was just after I left. I was desperate and they could tell. I wish to re-join the Jedi Order, but I fear it is too late."

He walked over and sat beside me on the bed. I felt his hand on my shoulder when he placed his arm around me and held me to him.

"If we go to the council, they could exchange the information you have gathered for a place back in the Jedi Order, if you would like to try," his tone was soft and smooth, it calmed me immediately.

"But everything I have done, they will never forgive me?"

"Who have you killed?"

"Nobody that couldn't defend themselves. If it was not a fair fight, there was no fight."

"We will explain this to them. They will understand. You need to trust me snips," he said confidently.

"You will stand with me?" I asked.

"Of course. Let's go. They will be finishing with their meeting in five minutes. If we can catch them all together, it will make things easier.

I nodded and let myself be dragged by Anakin to the place of the council. I was nervous beyond belief and the fact that I was as good as a stranger to them did not help my situation. The council owed me. They almost had me killed for a crime that I did not commit. If they were anything like what they think a Jedi is, they should give me the benefit of the doubt. At least I hope. This could be my way out of the dark side. I have not let the dark side consume me, I still hate the separatists. The only reason I joined them was because I had nowhere else to go. Being out in the field with the Jedi gave me the most happiness I had ever experienced and I wanted that back.

Anakin and I arrived at the entrance to the meeting room. I pulled him back.

"What if they just have me killed?" I asked.

"They won't. Remember, I have your back."

"Thanks Skyguy."

He gave me one last hug before stepping into the room. I waited outside while he softened the council members up a little. When he gave me the signal I walked in with my hands behind my back and my head bent. Hopefully they wouldn't attack straight away without hearing my side of the story. I lifted my head to face my former masters.

"Ahsoka? Is that really you?"

* * *

**So there is chapter one. I hope you liked it. **

**Please review!**

**-AllyKat XOXO**


	2. Can I re-join?

**Hello there unicorns. I have had a lot of views, so I decided to put up another chapter for those of you that would like it. There are more chapters that I have already written, so if you like the story, please review to tell me your thoughts on whether I should continue it or not. **

**I do not own anything related to Star Wars.**

_Previously..._

_"Ahsoka? Is that really you?" _

* * *

_Anakin's POV_

* * *

I could see the worry in her face as she walked into the meeting room. My former padawan, the one person in this universe that I would give my life for. I could sense the tension from the masters. They seem to be conflicted with Ahsoka. I can see why though. The whole council thought that she murdered a suspect to the bombing of the temple, they also thought that she murdered many clones and then once she was found innocent, she refused to return to the Order. They all should have known that she had no part in the bombing four years ago. She was one of the best students we had ever trained and she was better than some of the council members, but I would never say that aloud. She turned to me and sent me a nervous smile.

"Ahsoka, how lovely of you to join us after so long," Master Windu spoke.

"I wish to become a Jedi again. I have deviated from my goals and values in life and I am ashamed of my actions. I am willing to do anything to gain your trust as I once had," Ahsoka said, bowing her head.

"Master Skywalker has informed us of your actions for the past few years and the council feels that you may be too far gone to re-join the Jedi," said Master Obi Wan Kenobi.

"I understand your hesitation. I am willing to give you all of the information I have on the separatists. I propose that I give you the information, you can use that information to your advantage and then deem whether or not I am fit to re-join."

There was silence in the room.

"While we make a decision, leave the room you must Ahsoka," Master Yoda stated.

"Thank you Masters," Ahsoka said, bowing once more and leaving the room.

Once Ahsoka had made it through the doors, the shouting began.

"Order!" Master Windu shouted.

"Master Skywalker, what are your thoughts on this situation?" Obi Wan asked.

I stepped into the centre of the council and held my hands behind my back.

"I believe the dark side has treated her ill and she would like to come back. I entered her thoughts when she came to see me. Her thoughts told me that she was always the happiest when she was fighting alongside the Jedi. She was forced away from us because of the mistreatment we gave her. When I was in her thoughts, her intentions seem pure. What I suggest is that we take her information, use it to our advantage and see if she has told us the truth and then make further decisions from there."

"A wise strategy you have made. What is to be of her while she is being tested?" Master Yoda asked me.

"I suggest that she be put under observation by one of the Jedi until the matter is sorted."

"We have come to a decision. Anakin, please bring her back in," Obi Wan ordered.

I bowed and walked to the door. When I opened it, Ahsoka was sitting on the floor, nervously playing with her right lekku. When she heard me exit the room, she stood up immediately and rushed over to me.

"What has happened?" She asked eagerly.

"They have reached a decision. They want you to come back in."

She simply nodded and walked past me back into the room. She was once again in the centre of the council with the way her life is to turn out in their hands. She must trust them now as she wishes them to trust her. Master Windu cleared his throat and began to talk.

"Ahsoka, we have reached a decision. We will accept your offer. If you give us all the information you have on the separatists and that information deems true and useful to us, you will be able to join the Jedi Order again. Of course when you do you will have to recite the Jedi Code to pledge your life to the order again. As for the mean time, you will need an escort at all times, you are under observation until this is all sorted out."

"Master, who will be responsible for watching her?" I asked.

"You will Master Skywalker. She will remain in your quarters and you have to make sure she does not inform the separatists of this new plan. Ahsoka, you are only under observation like this until we are certain you are of the light once more."

"I understand Masters. I thank you for your generous decision," Ahsoka said.

"Anakin, please set up a space in your quarters for Ahsoka. You may leave now."

Both Ahsoka and I bowed and left the room in silence. We walked back to my, our new room quickly and in complete silence. Our footsteps echoed loudly as we rushed back to the room. I could feel her excitement and I was sure that she could feel mine. Once we came to our room and entered, Ahsoka jumped into my arms.

"They are letting me stay!" She shouted.

"I know Snips. I am glad you have returned to us," I said, placing her on the ground.

She flashed her amazing smile my way and I couldn't help but smile back. She was going to be sticking around, it will be just like the old days. I just wonder what will become of her once she has given all the information to the council and has been accepted back. Will she become my padawan again? Will she be just another Jedi in the temple who has nothing to do with me? Whatever the council decides doesn't matter. I am just glad that she will be on the same side of the war as me.

"When do you think they will need me for the information?" She asked me.

"Probably not till tomorrow. As you could see, some of the council members were away in battle and should be back tomorrow. They will want to hear all the information so that there are many witnesses."

"If they were not all here today, how could they have made a decision about me returning?"

"All of the higher masters were there so the other members wouldn't have had much of a voice anyway. They are mostly there to witness things," I explained.

"What am I meant to tell Dooku when he eventually makes contact with me?" She looked worried.

"Ask the council while you are with them tomorrow."

I turned away from her and walked out onto the balcony. The sun was just beginning to set over the city and the sky was a number of beautiful colours. I often came out here to watch the sun set, it calms me. Ahsoka walked up and leaned on the railing beside me. I could feel how happy she was and it gave me so much joy to know she was back with me.

"It is beautiful out here," she said to me.

"It is."

"How is Senator Amidala?" She asked softly.

"Padme is dead."

"Oh Anakin, I am so sorry," she whispered, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine. I have come to terms with it. The separatists thought she was too important to our side, therefore she had to be, dealt with," he bowed his head to look at his hands.

"This is why I can't stay with them. I can't tell you how sorry I am. She was an amazing woman," she stated.

"It's alright, trust me. She always hated living in this war. All she wanted to see was the end of the war and that doesn't seem to be happening any time soon."

"Maybe I will be able to help our side win though. I have information on all of their tactics and security codes. Also, I know what their next few missions are. You can intercept them and come one step closer to ending this war."

"Maybe we can use your position with the separatists to our advantage. Would you be able to be a spy for the Jedi and not be consumed by the dark side?" I asked hopefully.

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"I will talk to Obi Wan about that. Now, we need to organise your sleeping arrangements. I will have a droid bring everything you will need. For the moment, we should head to dinner," I said, walking her out the door.

Dinner was very uncomfortable. News had spread about Ahsoka returning and also about how she was a separatist not only a few hours prior. Everyone was doubting where her loyalties truly lied. She remained quiet from the moment we left for dinner and the moment we returned. She poked her food with her fork, never eating a bite. Every pair of eyes in that room was staring directly at Ahsoka, and they weren't friendly. Some people made rude comments and others just death stared her until she left with me. I could feel how on edge she was. I was and still am worried about what will happen once she is accepted back in. The council may accept her, but the rest of the Jedi Order may not.

When we arrived back at our room I immediately felt Ahsoka relax. We walked into the apartment and we found a bed on the opposite side of the room to mine. She walked over and traced her fingers on the covers while I watched from the doorway.

"Are you ok with me invading your personal space?" She asked me with a smirk.

"It will take some getting used to, but I think it will be great. We could both use another friend," I said walking over to her.

"We were friends before I left."

"And then you left me on my own."

"I was on my own too."

"I know you were, but I really did want you to stay. I believed in you till the very end," I whispered and reached out to envelop her into my arms.

"I missed you Skyguy."

"I missed you too Snips."

"I'm going to go have a shower and then go to bed. It has been a long day," she said, walking to the bathroom.

"It sure has."

I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed with my head in my hands. This had been one surprising day. First, I find Ahsoka in my apartment and secondly, the Jedi Council appoint me as her supervisor. I guess I had always felt something for Ahsoka that I shouldn't have. A Jedi is never supposed to become emotionally attached to anything. However, I have always had difficulties with that part of what I am. The reason Ahsoka was given to me in the first place was to force me to be more mature and let go of my need to have attachments. In theory it was a good plan. However, in reality it did the exact opposite. I have felt something for Ahsoka ever since I saw her die on Mortis. We had always shared some sort of connection; the playful banter that we would engage in was always the best part of our "friendship". Even when I was with Padme, my feelings were never as strong as when I was with Ahsoka.

"Anakin? Are you there?" Ahsoka shouted from inside the bathroom.

"What's wrong Snips?" I shouted back.

"There aren't any towels in here. Could you get me one?"

Oh crap. I did not think of this.

"Ah, just wait there and I'll be right back," I shouted through the door.

I ran out the door and into the hallway and into the supplies closet a few doors down. I grabbed two towels and ran back to the room. When I ran back into the apartment I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Ahsoka?" I called.

"Have you got a towel?" She called back.

"Yeah, but I need you to open the door for me to hand it to you," I said awkwardly.

"Fine."

The door opened a crack.

"Snips, I can't push the towel through that tiny crack."

She opened the door the full way, peaking her head out the side of the door. I clapped my hand over my eyes.

"I didn't say open it the whole way!" I shouted.

"Oh shut up and hand me the towel."

I threw my hand out in front of myself, still clasping the towel. I felt her hand brush mine as she took it.

"Anakin, you can let go of the towel now."

"Oh, right."

I let go of the towel and walked back to the bed and flopped down on it. This did not help those feelings I was referring to earlier. The door opened and Ahsoka came out of the bathroom in nothing more than a towel. I clapped my hands over my eyes once more.

"Ahsoka! Why didn't you warn me?" I shouted.

"Oh come on, it is not that big of a deal. Everything is covered."

"Not really," I was still shouting.

"Alright, I'm changed."

I removed my hand and opened my eyes to find a fully covered Ahsoka standing in front of me.

"You're crazy Snips. Now go to sleep."

"Yes master," she smirked.

"Very funny, not."

She walked back over to her bed and climbed up and into the covers. I turned off the lights and went to bed myself. It wasn't long before there was a light snore coming from her direction.

* * *

**And there you have it. I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Please review. **

**Ally XOXO**


	3. A Letter From Your Old Master

**Hello there unicorns. I have another fun filled chapter for you. Ahsoka is waiting to see if she can re-join the Jedi. **

**I do NOT own anything from the Star Wars franchise. :(**

_Previously..._

_It wasn't long before there was a light snore coming from her direction. _

* * *

_Ahsoka's POV_

* * *

I felt great! The Jedi Council treated me like they did before I was convicted. When I gave them the information, they seemed really grateful. I had just returned to the apartment when I could hear Anakin in the shower, horribly singing some song I had never heard of before. I laughed to myself while listening to his tone deaf singing voice. Looking around the room I found a letter on the desk. It was marked with the name "Snips". I knew straight away who it was from. The envelope was black, just like the one I had used. I took the letter and walked over to my bed to read it. I opened the envelope and unfolded the paper.

Dear Ahsoka,

Since I had the chance to read a letter from you, I thought it was appropriate for you to receive one from me.

You're right, it has been a long while since I saw you last. When you left, I was shattered. You were the best friend I had ever had. I trusted you with my life. When you left, I bet I was feeling a lot like you were. I also wanted to end my life. I did not want to continue on without you. It took a lot to get used to. Whenever I went on missions, I would always turn around, thinking you were right behind me. I used to get nightmares about what was happening to you. I would assure myself that you were strong, fearless and that you could handle anything that came your way. However, other times I thought the worst. I imagined you dead in an alleyway somewhere and couldn't bear the thought. On a few occasions I deviated from my course on missions to try and find you, but I never had any luck. R2 was constantly searching for any sign of you, but yet again there was no sign of you. It was like you had vanished, just like that. I pleaded for the Jedi Council to set an investigation into your whereabouts, but they didn't give the idea a second thought. They said that you had made your decision and no matter how sad it was, we had to respect it. Of course that just pissed me off.

The republic was getting more and more distressed with my behaviour too. Except, it was the opposite of you. Instead of not being able to take a life, I was finding that I was becoming more aggressive to everybody. When I was on missions I would be killing more than saving and it was scary, because it felt so good. You always made me want to be the good guy. When you left, I didn't care what anybody thought of me, because I was only concerned with your opinion of me and my behaviour. My aggression bubbled to the surface with Obi Wan a few months ago actually. He was talking about giving me a new padawan. He said I was ready and that I had gotten over you. He was wrong. He kept pestering me about the idea and one day I just snapped. I used the force to choke him and I can't tell you how great it felt. When I realised what I was doing, I dropped onto my knees where he had landed and I couldn't stop blaming myself for everything, even you leaving me. Obi Wan was and still is just like my father. I think of him as my father. He forgave me, but I didn't forgive myself and I never will.

Just so you know, I don't think you are a murderer or a monster. You are the exact opposite. You are pure and kind. Nobody could ever have as much compassion as you do. You may have joined the separatists, but I understand why. You were at your lowest point when you left the Jedi Order. You had nobody to turn to and they easily manipulated you into joining them. The way you were treated when you were convicted was wrong. Many of those clones that put you away knew you like a sister. Rex and I both implored the Council to believe that you were innocent, but they couldn't do it. They had been fooled by so many other Jedi members that they didn't know what was real anymore. I am not siding with them, but I want you to know their reasoning for their decision.

It is funny that you refer to Mortis in your letter because that was a pivotal moment for me, regarding you as well. I know you don't remember when you were drawn to the dark side, but it was like nothing I had ever experienced before. I was so used to your "do good" ways and you scared me. You were like a crazy woman. Your eyes were different and you looked much older. The fighting skills you used were almost too advanced for me. How did you manage that? When you asked me if I was proud of you, I honestly thought that was the most stupid question you could ever ask me. No other master could be more proud of their padawan that me. That moment when you said the brother was going to kill you, you laughed. You actually seemed happy that he was going to kill you and it sparked a fire within me that I thought was going to take over. I wanted to kill him with everything I had. I couldn't bear it when you turned against me and handed him the sword. The whole universe seemed to stop in that moment. No, scratch that. It stopped when your lifeless body fell to the floor. When you died, in my mind I did too. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion. I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I couldn't stand to see you like that. When the sister brought you back it was like I was alive again. It felt amazing to have you in my arms and for you to be alive.

I missed our playful banter. I missed calling you Snips and hearing you groan in annoyance whenever I gave you a horrible job. Wherever you went, happiness followed. Everybody loved you, including me. I can't tell you how amazing it is to have you back by my side. It will be difficult to gain everybody's trust again, but if I know you as well as I think I do, you will gain their trust in no time. If you ever have any trouble, you know you can trust me with it and I will help you in every way I can. Please don't think you have to be this strong girl who can't let people know how she is feeling, because I know that is not you. You are strong, but you need to let people in to help you.

It is great to have you back.

Sincerely yours,

Skyguy

I read the letter over twice. This was so amazing of Anakin to write me a letter back. I heard the shower door open and looked up to find Anakin standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a towel around his hips and down his legs.

"Anakin! What are you doing?" I shouted at him.

"Just repaying you for yesterday," he said with a smirk.

"I can't believe you just walked out in nothing but a towel," I laughed.

"I didn't see you look away."

There was a pause before he spoke again.

"What have you got there?"

"Your letter. Thank you. It was very sweet of you," I smiled.

"That's alright. I just thought I would repay the favour."

"I remember everything that happened at Mortis you know. Even when I was influenced by the dark side. Everything flooded back to me on the ride home. I just never told you," I said, looking down at my hands.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, walking over and sitting beside me.

"I wanted you to forget the way I treated you. I said that I hate it when you call me Snips, but that isn't true. I was going to kill you and that would have killed me. I couldn't live with myself if your death came by my hands. I deceived you and took the only weapon that could kill the brother. I didn't want you to think about it again, so I decided to leave it."

"Ahsoka, I could never hate you. What happened wasn't your fault. It was mine for not doing more to rescue you," he bowed his head and I placed my hand over his.

"There is nothing more you could have done. When I died, what did you do?" I asked curiously.

"I don't really remember. It happened so fast. I think I shouted and I ran to you. The brother flew away because he stabbed his sister. After that, I begged the father to do something, but he told me nothing could be done to help you. When he said that, the sister transferred life from herself into you and you came back. I still remember what hugging you felt like," he laughed.

I sat closer to him and locked my arms around him in a gentle hug.

"Did it feel like this?" I asked.

"Yes."

He placed his arms around my waist and placed his head against my neck, while I had my head over his shoulder. I don't know how long we stayed like this, but I never wanted it to end. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. I suddenly realised that the only thing he was wearing was a towel.

"Ah, I think you should put some clothes on there, Skyguy."

"I didn't think you had a problem with it."

"Go and put some clothes on before I make you," I said darkly.

"Jeez Snips, that is really freaky."

"I know."

"Alright, don't go to the dark side just because I don't have clothes on," he said playfully.

I laughed and fell back onto the bed. I felt the bed lift as Anakin stood up from the bed and grabbed his armour from his cupboard. He was such a child. Then again, that's what is so loveable about him.

He came back out and sat beside me once again, clothed this time.

"So, what did the council say?"

"They were really great. They thanked me for my information and said they would get back to me later today regarding my place in the Jedi temple," I said happily.

"That's great Snips. Are they pushing the mission forward to today?" He asked.

"Yes. They said that the information would be more useful if the attack was held today."

"Well then I guess all we can do is wait."

We waited and waited for hours. Even after nine hours, there was no word on how the mission turned out. I was beginning to worry about how everything had turned out. I was in the training room with my lightsaber. Hitting training dummies was a great stress reliever, but I couldn't stop the negative thoughts from filling my head. What if the separatists caught onto what I was doing? They could have changed their codes and everything. The Jedi would never trust my side of the story. They didn't trust me when I was one of them, so why would they trust me now? Surely Dooku didn't have access to so many spies that he would catch onto what I was doing. Maybe I should make an escape while I can. I will be safe if I leave now and go into hiding.

"Don't you leave me again," I heard Anakin say from across the room.

I turned to see him leaning against the door frame with a serious look on his face. He looked angry.

"How did you-"

"I could sense it," he stated.

"Anakin, Dooku could know exactly what I am doing. What if he has changed everything?"

"He wouldn't have."

He walked over and used the force to take my lightsaber.

"You've become reckless. I shouldn't have been able to take that from you," he said.

"Stop being my master. You aren't my master anymore, you said it yourself."

"That may be, however I take pride in the way I taught you. I thought you would have remembered your training."

"Your training is what has kept me alive for the past four years," I stepped towards him.

He took a step toward me, I followed his lead by taking another step. We continued this until our lips were almost touching. Suddenly, his com-link sounded.

"Master Skywalker, the Council have returned and would like to see you and Ahsoka Tano right away," the clone said.

"We'll be right up."

* * *

**Ohhhhh what will happen?**

**Please Review!**

**XOXO**


	4. Repeating History

**Hello there unicorns! I am so sorry that I have taken a while to upload this. I've been trying to upload every week on the same day but you see, some girl at the soccer game I was playing, kicked in my knee. It was already injured, so it isn't fun. Ouchie. **

**I would love to say a massive thank you to ****_Skywalker-Walking the skies, Shaylabirch7, Tessika14, and MDA _****for your amazing reviews. I love to know that my stories are making people happy or sad or conflicted or whatever. Just not hate for the story. Thank you again, so much!**

**I don't own anything from Star Wars.**

_Previously..._

_"We'll be right up."_

* * *

_Anakin's POV_

* * *

"How was the mission?" I asked once we were all back in the Council's chambers.

"It was a success. Thank you for all of your help Ahsoka. You have definitely proven yourself," Obi Wan stated.

"What is to happen with me now?" Ahsoka asked.

"We have considered this greatly and we feel that it would be best for you to return to your duties as Master Skywalker's padawan for the time being. Once we are happy with you, you shall become a Master and take your oath," Master Windu said.

"His apprentice? Again?" She stared at the council in horror.

"Oh come on Snips, I'm not that terrible," I said with mock hurt.

"Is there a problem Ahsoka?" Obi Wan asked.

"No masters. Thank you for this opportunity. I will not let you down," she bowed and left the room with me close behind.

The council called me back.

"Anakin. We do not have the room for her. Our youngling dorms are already filled to the maximum. She will have to stay where she currently is in your quarters," Master Windu said.

Damn, I thought this was only while she was to have a 'baby sitter'.

"Of course masters."

I bowed and walked out the room to see Ahsoka waiting."

"Alright my young padawan, come with me," I smirked.

"You are enjoying this too much," she said, annoyed.

"'You are enjoying this too much,_ master'_. Come on, say it," I teased.

"No."

"Come on Snips. Say it."

There was a long pause. She stared at me with a pleading look, saying 'please don't make me do this', but I did not give in. Finally she gave a defeated sigh.

"Master."

"That's the padawan we all know and love," I said cheerfully while she glared at me.

"I can't believe I am a padawan again."

"Most Jedi your age would still be a padawan. You were just the youngest to become a padawan," I said matter-of-factly.

"I know. I just worked so hard when I was here before and it is like my life has gone around in a circle," she frowned.

"That is not true. You have been able to experience both the light and the dark. Then you had the chance to decide which side you wanted to defend. Not many people get that opportunity."

"I guess you're right Skyguy," she smirked.

We walked back to the apartment and settled inside. I walked to my bed and she walked to hers. I laid back and stared at the ceiling while Ahsoka sat with her head in her hands. I could sense that she was restless.

"Snips, you are just starting to get your life back together. It is ok to feel like you are back to where you started, however that is not true. Rex and all the others in our battalion know you and trust you with their lives. It will be like you never left and you can take the new experience with you into your battles and life in general. Don't feel like you haven't accomplished anything, because you have. You will work your way up the ranks quickly, as you did before, and you will find that life is enjoyable again," I said to her across the room.

She looked up at me and stood up. She walked to my bed and sat beside me.

"You don't know that. I could be putting you in more danger."

"How so?" I asked.

"Once Dooku finds out that I have betrayed them, they will destroy everything I hold dear."

"Only the objects you treasure," I said.

"Although you aren't an object, I do treasure you," she said, looking down at her hands.

"I never stopped thinking of you too."

"What?" She asked.

"In your letter, you said that you never stopped thinking about me and that I probably never spared a thought for you. Well, I did. Your face would pop into my head every few minutes. I never stopped thinking about you and wondering where you were. Sometimes I looked to the sky and wondered if you were up there," I whispered.

"You did?" She whispered back.

"I did."

I sat up slowly and moved closer to her. She sat up on her knees and stared into my eyes. I inched closer to her and she followed my lead. I gently snaked my hand to the back of her neck and pulled her to me. Our lips met, her hands ran up my chest and into my hair. She crawled onto my lap and arched into me. It would have been about five minutes until I came to my senses. I pushed her away and stood from the bed, leaving her confused.

"Ahsoka, I am sorry. I let my emotions get the better of me. If you wish to go see the Jedi Council about another Master, you are free to go," I said, gesturing to the door.

She stood up and walked over to me. She cupped my face in her hands and looked into my eyes.

"Anakin, I did not pull away, you did. What does that tell you?" She asked.

"That you are stupid."

"Ouch. No, it means that I feel the same way and don't give me crap about how the Jedi aren't supposed to let emotions in. I know you feel emotion more than anybody in this place. Let it in willingly. Learning the ways of the dark side has had its advantages. I have learnt that feeling and passion can fuel strength, just as it can form weakness. You just have to control it. We could both be much happier," she finished.

"Ahsoka, this is not right. You are my padawan. This goes against everything I stand for as a Jedi."

"So what? I feel the same. There is nothing wrong with this. Learn to use your emotion to your advantage."

She brought her lips to mine once more and I couldn't help but lock my arms around her waist and pull her closer. She was like nothing else in this universe. She felt the same as me. This cannot happen. But I can't tell her how much I wish it could. I pushed her away once more and held her arms to her sides so she couldn't hug me again.

"Ahsoka, this can't happen. You are my student and regardless of my feelings, this is forbidden. Please understand," I said firmly.

"No. I will never understand. I won't give up. I know of your feelings and I know what they can do for a Jedi. They don't hold you back. They work to your advantage in the right situations. I will let you go for now, but mark my words, I will convince you that this is right."

And with that she stormed out of the room, leaving me with my mouth hanging open. How can someone so small have so much ego? I stepped out of the room and headed to the training facility. Grabbing my lightsaber, I activated it and got to work. Slicing and stabbing never felt so good, even if they were mannequins. I sliced limb after limb off the mannequins. Ahsoka was right. My emotion did fuel my frustration. It gave me the strength to fight harder. That is not the way of the Jedi though. Maybe I should just calm down and think things through rationally, I thought. I sat down and focused in on the force and what it could do for me. I could see images. Ahsoka was in a white dress. She was standing on a podium and she was waving to me. Wait, no she wasn't. She looked scared. Suddenly, I saw a red lightsaber run its way through her stomach. I ran to her, but it was no use. She was dead.

"Anakin!"

I snapped out of my daze and focused in on Obi Wan standing in front of me.

"Obi? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What were you seeing there Ani?" He asked in return.

"It's nothing. Don't concern yourself with my problems."

"I do concern myself with your problems Anakin. What did you see?"

I sighed. Who better to interpret this vision than my old master? I know I can trust him. I knew a little secret that he has kept from most. He is married. When he told me I couldn't stop tormenting him.

_"All those talks when I was a padawan about attachments and look at you now!" I said._

I have to admit, Satine did make a beautiful bride for Obi Wan. With that information, I knew that he fell for attachment's temptations. He knows I am happy for him, so I know I can trust him with this.

"It was Ahsoka. She was in a white dress, like at a wedding. I was with her, however she was on a podium and I was not. Then she was stabbed by somebody with a red lightsaber. What could this mean Obi Wan?" I desperately asked.

"I don't know Anakin. A white dress. Interesting. Was it a wedding?" He asked, stoking his beard.

"It seemed like it. There were flowers and all that stuff girls like."

He chuckled.

"The best way to interpret this dream would be to find the man she is marrying in the vision. Do that and we may be able to crack it," he smiled.

"Thanks Obi."

I stood up and walked out of the halls. Marriage? Why would she be getting married? She just declared her love for me not 20 minutes ago. Oh no. Am I the groom? Am I the one that will cause her death? I cannot lose another person. I only just brought her back to the light, this can't happen. I can't tell Obi Wan about me being the groom. That would stir up some awkward conversations at the least. Sure he is married, but not to his padawan. Oh for force sake, bad images. Maybe I should just forget it. It was a figure of my imagination. No harm would come to Ahsoka with her as a Jedi again.

I stepped back into my room to find Ahsoka sitting at the desk.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I am applying for a new master. Apparently you don't want me."

"I do want you Snips. I just don't think it is smart for us to be more than Master and Padawan."

"No. If I am with another master, I can be with you," she said confidently.

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because Jedi do not feel emotion," I said simply.

"Yes they do. I know you do. You struggle with it, so let it in. Let it power your strength."

"Snips, can we discuss this another time?"

"Why?"

"I'm too tired for this. Just throw that application in the bin and do something else, that's an order," I said in a stern voice.

"Yes sir," she said, mocking me with a salute and leaving the room with a huff.

* * *

**Well, that was interesting. I know many of you may think that I have brought the relationship into play a little too soon, however, there is another factor that hasn't arisen in the story yet. I think you may like it. Don't worry, Ahsoka will always remain loyal to Anakin, however, something might sway her a little. Anakin may get a little jealous. **

**Please review!**

**XOXO**


	5. I don't feel

**Hey there unicorns. I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. It is exam season once again and I am swamped with all this work. So this chapter is where things get interesting. Another party becomes involved and something exciting happens at the end. Thank you so much to my wonderful reviewers. A big thanks to shaylabirch7, I think you will enjoy this chap. Also I would like to thank Skywalker-Walking the skies, you have been amazing, thanks for your message, you're amazing!**

**I do not own anything related to Star Wars.**

_Previously..._

_"Yes sir," she said, mocking me with a salute and leaving the room with a huff. _

* * *

_Ahsoka's POV_

* * *

This was beyond frustrating. I know he feels the same way about me. So why can't he just admit it?

"Ahsoka, you are needed at the Council's chambers," my comlink sounded.

I turned on my heel and ran up the stairs. I earned many odd glances from the many Jedi roaming the halls. Damn this place is huge. Why did they have to make this place so big? When the chamber door came into view I slowed my pace and stopped outside to find Anakin waiting there too.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was summoned. I'm guessing you were too?" he asked in return.

"No. Really? I was just taking a stroll down the halls just waiting for a council member to walk out, so that I could tell them how much I want to be with you," I sarcastically stated.

"Ahsoka, please tell me you were joking," he said worriedly.

"Of course I was," I snapped back.

"Don't get snippy with me again, Snips," he smirked.

I cursed under my breath and waited patiently for the council to let us into the room. I stole a few glances in Anakin's direction and found him staring right back at me. When we were finally summoned into the room I was relieved that the awkward silence was finally over. We entered the room, bowed and gave our attention to the council.

"Ah. Good to see you it is, young ones," Master Yoda spoke confidently.

"What do you require of us?" Anakin asked.

"A mission, you have. To the planet of Onderon, you must travel to protect a potential ally," Yoda stated.

"That is Lux Bonteri's home planet," I interjected.

"Indeed it is. He is the 'potential ally' you will be protecting. Do this correctly and he will turn to the light," Master Windu said.

"He isn't on Onderon anymore. He became a rebel," I spoke once more.

"He has returned to become a politician, like his late mother."

"When are we leaving masters?" Anakin asked.

"In an hour. You must protect him until Master Luminara can take your place. She is suck in the outer rim and cannot get to Onderon in time for the next conference," Obi Wan stated.

"Yes masters," Anakin said, bowing.

I followed his lead and walked behind him as he strode out the door.

"Be ready to leave with all you need packed and ready in half an hour," Anakin said stiffly.

He paused for a moment before quickly retreating back to our room. Well, that was odd. Is he still upset with my behaviour? I slowly walked back to the room, not wanting to have another confrontation with Anakin. I really don't need to pack much. I need around 5 outfits just in case, my lightsaber, my Jedi cloak and I need to get a comlink from Anakin. Everything else should be wherever we are staying. I entered the room to find Anakin punching the back wall.

"Anakin! What are you doing?" I shouted.

He spun around and hid his bloodied hands behind his back.

"I wasn't doing anything Snips. Go and get your things ready," he said mechanically.

"I will not. Tell me what is wrong."

"No."

Fine if that's the way he wants to play, I can hit back 10 times harder. Over the years when I was his padawan, Anakin and I had formed a kind of connection. I could get inside his head and vice versa. Because of the time apart, it is more difficult now, but I should still be able to see some images.

When I entered his mind, I saw myself. I wasn't alone. I was with Lux. We were holding hands at an altar, with a priest beside us. Was this a wedding?

"Why are you thinking about Lux and I getting married?" I asked him.

"Did you go inside my head?" He shouted back.

"Even though I have been gone for quite some years, I can still get inside your head. You are like an open book," I said.

"Don't do that," he whispered darkly.

"Why are you thinking about my wedding? I don't even want to be Lux's wife!"

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Well that's too bad. We are going to talk about this. Now why are you acting this way?" I asked.

"Because I know you have feelings for Lux. Once we get to Onderon, you will forget about me," he spoke in a monotone.

"I thought you didn't feel anything for me," I said.

"Of course I do! I just know better than to say it out loud. Unlike you."

"I don't care about Lux. I care about you. I think I have already established that."

I walked to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my head into his chest. I felt his hands gently rub up and down my back while I clung to him.

"Snips, you need to forget about my feelings and your own. I may be weak, but I know we can't continue this."

He pushed me away, took the packed suitcase off his bed and continued outside. I stood frozen, with my mouth agape, staring at the closed door. Just when I thought I had gotten through to him, he pushed me away. Well, if he wants me to move on, that is exactly what I will do.

We stepped into the palace where we would be greeted with a servant droid. The bright green droid, standing in the middle of the entrance seemed to be a good guess. When we approached the droid, it simply ushered us to follow. We followed behind the droid until we came to a large office. It had beautiful bookshelves built into the walls with a marble desk in the middle of the room. Sitting in a large, black, leather chair was Lux Bonteri. He looked up to us and smiled.

"Ahsoka! How you've changed," he said, gesturing to my appearance.

"I don't know if that is a good thing, or a bad thing," I replied.

"Definitely a good thing."

Anakin cleared his throat.

"Ah yes, Master Jedi. Skywalker, right? Thank you for protecting me at the next conference."

"Not a problem," Anakin spoke, his teeth grinding together.

"Ahsoka, we should catch up. How about dinner tonight?" Lux asked me.

"That would be lovely-" I started to say before I was rudely cut off.

"She can't. We both must be in your presence."

"Anakin!" I shouted.

"You are to call me Master," he said stiffly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Mr Bonteri, where are our quarters?" Anakin asked.

"The droid will show you. I will see you soon Ahsoka," he said suggestively to me.

"Let's go Ahsoka," Anakin commanded.

I followed Anakin, who followed the droid up to a large apartment styled room with two separate bedrooms and a kitchenette. Once I was fully inside, I stormed off to the left bedroom.

"Where do you think you are going?" Anakin asked me.

"Away from you, _Master_."

"Why are you being so difficult?" He asked me.

"Why are you?" I countered.

"I'm not. I'm just trying to look out for you. Lux Bonteri is bad news."

"You don't even know him!" I could feel myself getting more emotional by the minute.

"I know what he has been up to while you were off with the separatists. This isn't the first time I've had to baby sit this brat!"

I was hurt that he would bring up the fact that I was with the separatists.

"I don't want to hear anything more from you," I whispered.

He took a step toward me. I didn't move.

"He was out every night. He came back with a different woman every night. I was made to watch him as he became drunk ever night. That is the true Lux Bonteri. He will use you and then he will throw you out with nothing left, except for a hatred for the man you think you know."

"I don't even want to go out with him! I don't care about him! I was just trying to get you to feel something, anything! I thought you were better than the Jedi robots back at the temple. I guess I misjudged you. You are nothing more than a mindless follower."

I heard him growl. He walked up to me and looked down, towering over me. Time seemed to stop.

"I am not a mindless follower. I was criticized endlessly as a child for _feeling_. The Jedi drilled it out of me. You have no idea what you are talking about. It is better to be a follower, rather than being judged by the council and the people that look up to the Jedi," he whispered.

"I am nothing like those who follow the Jedi-" Anakin cut me off.

"You used to be."

"Well, I'm not anymore. I've learnt that it is much better to accept your feelings. Don't push them away."

I stared into his eyes and took his hand in my own. Suddenly, I felt something change. It was a lot like something I had felt years prior. This feeling was a connection between two Jedi. It only occurs when both parties are willing to give their lives for the other and cares for them deeply. I had a weak bond with Anakin before I left, however once I was gone, so was the bond. It was like a dam bursting. The water flooding out, uncontrollably. I could tell that Anakin felt it too because I could hear everything in his mind.

_'Ahsoka, don't be afraid. You know what this is,'_ Anakin spoke telepathically.

_'I do. However, this only happens when both parties care for each other deeply. You claim that you don't feel. Now I know the truth.' _

_'Why do you have to be such a pain in the arse?'_

_'That's uncalled for.'_

_'Please just leave it. This cannot be allowed to happen.'_

I took a moment to seethe him. Then I reached up and took his face in my hands. I stared into his eyes for a minute before bringing my lips to his. He snaked his arms around my waist and I arched into his body. My fingers found their way to his soft hair and I jumped up, hooking my legs around his waist. He walked us to his bed and lowered me down. He crawled on top of me and I he started to remove my top.

"Anakin, I want us to be together before we go all the way," I said.

I would not give everything to him if he was not willing to be with me.

"I know it is wrong, but I want to be with you," he said.

The bed shifted as he slid off me and sat on the edge of the bed. I followed and sat beside him. He took my hand and knelt on the ground in front of me, looking me in the eyes.

"Ahsoka, I don't know if this will work, but will you go on a date with me?" He asked.

"Of course!" I screamed as I tackled him in a hug, causing us to both fall on the floor.

* * *

**So there you have it. They are officially a thing, however Lux may present some issues in the future. I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Please review!**

**XOXO**


End file.
